


How everything started

by catalyst19



Series: Baby mine! [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyst19/pseuds/catalyst19
Summary: 帕特里克，不是寶寶，他撒稅了。而羅曼，因為他是羅曼，樂壞了。──2014.12.24





	How everything started

「我的老天，托尼你手中的那個是什麼？」1

「羅曼你也早。」托尼嘆了一口氣，「他是帕特里克。2 是的，撇開他裡裡外外都是個孩子這一點，他是我們知道的那個帕特里克。以及，不，我不知道為什麼會變成這樣。」

這是夏季集訓的第一天，自從一大清早被馬克慌慌張張地叫醒之後，不知怎麼的托尼手中便多了個變成小孩子的隊友。經過討論，兩人決定找教練與管理階層的人員來處理眼下的問題，而在找到事情解決的辦法之前他真的不需要為事情增添更多的亂子。然而亂子本身，也就是羅曼‧諾伊施泰特，無視於個人意志偏偏在這時候找上門。

「哇喔，我什麼都還沒說呢～」羅曼從走廊邊上往兩人的方向靠近，「你好啊寶寶。我是羅曼，你記得我嗎？」帶著試探性的語氣向托尼懷中的孩子問道。

帕特里克因為對方的靠近緊張地往托尼的懷中靠緊了一些，怯生生地覷著羅曼一眼搖了搖頭。

「我是羅曼，羅曼‧諾伊施泰特。你可以叫我羅曼哥哥。」羅曼笑嘻嘻地蹲下使自己的視線與孩子同高，彷彿面對一個變小的隊友就像談論今天的天氣一樣是一件再平凡不過的事。

「窩是帕特里克，不是寶寶，我撒稅了。」3小小的隊友表情慎重的回應道，並且，彷彿要增加話語的可信度用小小的手指比出了三的手勢。

羅曼發誓他從來沒有見過這麼可愛的孩子，比Youtube上毛茸茸的小動物還要可愛上好幾倍。還有，那是在噘嘴嗎？一個小小的帕特里克在對他噘嘴，只因為他不是寶寶而且三歲了！誰會想到平常在隊上乖巧的少年居然也有使性子的一面！

「托尼我可以抱抱他嗎？拜託──我一定得抱抱他，他撒稅了。」4羅曼的心都要被融化了。

「我想不是現在，」托尼在對方試圖全身貼上來之前帶著孩子向後退出一段安全的空間，「我們目前最需要的是找人討論該怎麼辦，並找到解決方法。馬克已經先去找教練了，而我們應該在引起更多不必要的大驚小怪之前帶他過去。至於你的抱抱可以等。」面對突然間父愛氾濫的羅曼，托尼無動於衷地說道。同時趁著羅曼開始抱怨自己的各種無情之前，迅速地抱著顯然被對方滿到溢出來的愛心嚇著而感到不知所措的孩子往走廊盡頭的電梯走去，並以迅雷不及掩耳的速度按下關門按鍵好將對方甩開好幾層樓。

 

\-----

 

與上層的討論不算順利，沒有人知道為什麼一個晚上帕特里克就變成三歲大的小孩。同為室友的馬克，作為第一發現者，說不出所以然。即便是自小帕特里克醒來後便一直守在孩子身邊、受到孩子親近的托尼托也無法從其口中問出什麼有用的信息。最後得出的結論是，雖然是帕特里克本人卻缺乏成年後的記憶，對於家庭與孩童生活也只有模糊的印象。

經過球隊醫療團隊的初步檢查之後，醫生們宣布除了無法解釋的原因，帕特里克完全是一個身心健康的孩子。最後，埃經理和教練決定在找到解決方法之前，只對球團工作人員和球員據實以告，一方面對避免球隊內部流言滋長的可能，一方面也好團結大家口徑一致對外。至於帕特里克則暫時跟著球隊，如果有人問起就說是某某工作員工的孫子臨時沒人託付只好暫時跟來工作。

\-----

不消一個上午，三歲的帕特里克已經征服了上至經理下至年輕球員隊上所有人的心。 除了大呼小叫的羅曼以外，漢克和馬克思兩個家有小孩的爸爸簡直就像又多了個孩子一樣不斷嘗試逗他開心。其他為人父的球員們雖然沒有像前者使出渾身解禁的跑跳碰，也都忍不住地搶著抱抱這個可愛的小孩。而年輕的球員們不是好奇地與帕特里克大眼瞪小眼就是試圖在他小小的身子上偷摸一把。最後反倒是托尼受不了球員們沒完沒了的簇擁把人都趕去熱身，小帕特里克倒是安然的坐在教練的腿上喝著馬克臨走前塞給他的果汁。

「我們需要幫你找些衣服來穿，」法夫爾低下頭看著穿著眾人臨時湊合找到的衣服的帕特里克。顯然別針的作用也僅僅使得衣服不至於把人淹沒，他短短的小手正穿過過大的T恤與果汁奮鬥。「阿！我看見埃博爾正往這邊來，我想他在球員熱身完之後會想跟他們做些溝通，我們何不趁現在去找找你需要的東西呢？」

「什摸東西？」5帕特里克抬起頭，水汪汪的灰綠色大眼對上笑得一臉慈祥的法夫爾問道。

「我想一些鬆餅會是不錯的開始。看你果汁喝的那麼急，我猜一早的折騰他們一定讓你餓著啦。」法夫爾將帕特里克手中已經所剩無幾的果汁罐移開，抱起小小的孩子往訓練場反方向的地方走去。

「我喜歡窩夫！」帕特里克開心的宣布。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 註釋：  
> 1 What's THAT in your hand?  
> 2 HE is Patrick.  
> 3 I am Patwick, not Baby, I am thwee.  
> 4 Can I hug him? Pleeeeease, I need to hug him. He is THWEE.  
> 5 Wa things?
> 
> 新坑但是我坑品不佳……  
> 在噗上讓三個女人好啦只有我嗨到不能自己的變小梗，文沒寫出來倒是炎竹先畫了一張圖（超可愛的心都要融化了）為了不辜負人家的好意趁著聖誕節來一發。  
> 基本上是小段子走向，所以開頭結尾不太有關聯，然後梗沒了就沒了，目前暫時有三個想法。這一篇算是交代事情，但是被我收的莫名其妙。  
> 當初邊想邊跟安珉和炎竹抱怨根本是來安利Roman，其實是沒有Roman來賣蠢劇情根本無法推動，但是我好喜歡這樣傻傻的角色（瑜珈跟抓蜜蜂什麼的這傢伙簡直奇葩）  
> 還不確定時間線是否要把12年以後的人加進來，或許視情況而定。我只想寫寫撒稅的Patri賣賣萌這樣～  
> 最後，謝謝炎竹跟安珉聽我吵鬧，我想喔曼的抱抱他們應該已經聽膩了orz


End file.
